


Airplane

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Airports, Muffins, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve and Bucky help calm TJ at the airport.





	

TJ nibbled on his chocolate muffin in the uncomfortable airport seats next to Bucky while Steve got him something to drink at Starbucks. Elaine announced her campaign for president and now TJ was needed on the front lines. The front lines in Las Vegas to be exact. Unfortunately Steve and Bucky wouldn't be needed for a whole three weeks. Ever since TJ has been little he was terrified of planes. Now add flying anxiety to separation anxiety from his husbands and the total comes to TJ being on the sharp edge of a panic attack. 

"If I die, I just want you and Steve to know its okay if you guys have sex when I'm dead." TJ said blankly.

Bucky threw his head back laughing. "You're not gonna die, sweetheart. And if you did, Steve and me would definitely, without a doubt still have fantastic, mind blowing sex."

"Maybe ghost me could watch you guys have Sex? If ghosts got erections. "

"Phantom of the boner."

"Sprit stiffie."

"Apparition custard slinger."

"Soul pocket rocket. "

 "Specter purple homewrecker*." 

"Revenant one-eyed trouser snake."

"Haunted raging salmon."

"Eidolon Baby batter blaster."

"Poltergeist throbbing python of love."

"You got that one from Robin Williams. Banshee pleasure piston."

"incorporeal being sergeant Stiffy."

"Immortal Homo Erectus."

Steve stood to the right of them looking appalled and holding Starbucks. "Freedom boner." TJ whispered.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes. " He kept a cup, handed one to TJ, and the last to Bucky.

TJ tasted his drink finding it was only green tea. "No coffee? "

"Caffeine will make you jittery and I think it will be a good idea for you to sleep the whole flight. Plus green tea helps you sleep." TJ leaned his head on Steve's shoulder, sipping every once and a while.

 "Three weeks are gonna last forever. " The smallest of the triad groaned. "At least you'll get on the trail in time for us to go to the beach in California." The overhead speaker announced TJ's flight is now boarding. They stood at the gate saying goodbyes. Steve hugged TJ hugged and kissed goodbye sweetly first, letting go for Bucky's turn.

Bucky, he enveloped him in a bear hug. TJ's feet dangled off the ground. "I don't wanna leg go." 

"Neither do I but you're crushing me." He instantly released TJ, getting a kiss on his stubbly cheek. "I love you. " TJ boarded the plane, wisely choosing a seat by the front of the plane so his exit would be speedy. An air attendant gave him a pillow and blanket. Closing his eyes, he only heard a quiet murmur of the passengers get settled. Four hours til Las Vegas. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *™
> 
> Anybody have any ideas on the Steve/Bucky/TJ ship name?


End file.
